<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“毫无疑问，他已经精神失常了。” by suya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233617">“毫无疑问，他已经精神失常了。”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suya/pseuds/suya'>suya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suya/pseuds/suya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他转身望向窗外时沙威已经离去了；那天晚上，冉阿让的大脑一片空白。沙威不是说过会在那儿等着他吗？过去的一切叫冉阿让难以相信沙威竟然就这样放他走了。但他还能怎么想呢？他总不能上警局去打听。要不是报纸上的新闻，他大概永远也不会知道沙威的死讯。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javert &amp; Jean Valjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“毫无疑问，他已经精神失常了。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/965299">Must Be Madness</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1281/pseuds/Sarah1281">Sarah1281</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>献给 Valjuan。</p>
<p>译者注：<br/>相关剧情出自原作5.5.5：此外，冉阿让知道自己已摆脱了沙威。有人在他面前讲过同时他也见到《通报》上的公告，证实了这件事，警务侦察员沙威淹死在交易所桥和新桥之间的一条洗衣妇的船下面，这个没有犯过错误并且深受长官器重的人，留下了一纸遗书，使人推测到他是因精神错乱而自杀的。“总之，”冉阿让暗想，“他既已抓住了我，又让我自由，毫无疑问，他已经精神失常了。”</p>
<p>人名地名及原著引用部分参照李丹、方于译《悲惨世界》。Valjean 除了对话均译为冉阿让。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　杜桑天性淡定；考虑到他们的日常生活相当古怪——冉阿让承认——这是她的优点。珂赛特可能不了解普通人的生活：对于在德纳第家的小旅店的悲惨遭遇，她的记忆已经模糊，而众所周知，修道院的生活也远远算不上普通。但杜桑不同，她平凡的一生足以让她分辨出什么举动才算得上正常。为了保证自己内心的安宁，为了远离任何与警察或其他什么危险分子打交道的麻烦，冉阿让被迫采取了许多非同寻常的手段。他们经常搬家，也从来没有任何客人登门拜访；不过，杜桑很早以前就不再表示惊讶了。<br/>
　　可现在她竟然在前厅里吵闹。这可不像她的作风。<br/>
　　他合上书页，起身前去查看。<br/>
　　“啊呀，割风先生！” 站在桌边的杜桑一看到他就大呼小叫了起来；珂赛特坐在一旁，有点担心地扭着手。“这真是太可怕了！”<br/>
　　“我已经没法让她说出更多啦。”珂赛特告诉他。她们之间的友爱让她没有抱怨。<br/>
　　自那晚从街垒回来开始，她的笑容总能让冉阿让感到无限的痛苦。他无法不去怀疑这会不会是她最后的笑容：心上人的死会带走她的快乐，他的幸存则会毁了冉阿让的幸福。他明白，总有一天，他所拥有的将只有回忆，那些她显然并不在意的宝贵瞬间。哦，她绝非冷血无情。她的确爱着他；只是她还看不到，他们的小小家庭和父女情义其实转瞬即逝，只是美梦一场。<br/>
　　他希望她永远不要明白。<br/>
　　“发生了什么事，杜桑？”冉阿让一边问，一边坐在了离珂赛特最近的地方。<br/>
　　“有人在河里捞着个死人！”杜桑高声说，看上去非常害怕，但也有几分病态的兴奋。<br/>
　　“死人！”珂赛特惊叫了一声，双眼圆睁。<br/>
　　冉阿让心想是否该要求她回避一下以免听到接下来的惨状；至少，他该让杜桑别再说了。不过他又想了想，觉得她对那场重伤了她的心上人的战斗既已有所耳闻，其中自然包括了不少尸体，那么杜桑敢于在一位年轻小姐面前说出的一些细枝末节应该不至于吓着她。<br/>
　　“死的还不是一般人，小姐，”杜桑说，一边渲染紧张的气氛，“他们拖上来的那个可穿着警官的制服呢！”<br/>
　　“一位警官？”珂赛特兴趣大增。<br/>
　　冉阿让心里一紧。无论何时何地，这个词都能让他产生一种熟悉的恐惧，即使这位警官已经过世，又与他们全无关系。<br/>
　　杜桑点点头：“我是在市场听说的。有个洗衣妇，叫马丁太太的，她有只小船，那尸体就是在她的船下面找到的！哦，可怜的女人！她可得吓坏了！”<br/>
　　珂赛特打了个寒颤：“我简直无法想象！我虽然没有船，但要是我有那么一只，又在下去乘船的时候发现了一具尸体……”<br/>
　　冉阿让握住了她的手。“你永远不会自己一个人去乘船的。要是这倒霉事真叫你遇上了，我敢保证，不管与你同行的是谁，他都能把该做的处理好。当然，我相信你是不会遇上的，毕竟这种事不常发生，你说是吗，杜桑？”<br/>
　　杜桑拼命点头：“哦，是的，先生！这种事以前可从来没听说过！”<br/>
　　“已经知道他是谁了吗？”珂赛特问，“我是说，除了他是位警官之外。”<br/>
　　“他们查出来了！”杜桑开心地继续说，“警方一直很担心他。闹革命那晚上他就不见了，只留下一张奇怪的条子，上面全都是些如何改进监狱运营、改善囚犯待遇之类的建议。警方当时就觉得他肯定是疯了；现在看来，他一出门就自己跳进了河里……嗯，这算是能确定的。”<br/>
　　“但他到底是谁？”珂赛特进一步问道。<br/>
　　“是一个叫沙威的探长。”<br/>
　　冉阿让怎么也想不到会听到这个名字。他神色大变；这被珂赛特发现了。<br/>
　　“爸爸？你怎么啦？”<br/>
　　“我听人提起过沙威探长，”冉阿让说。他想不出有什么借口可以搪塞过去；而且既然沙威已经死了，承认认识他也基本不会造成什么麻烦。“我和他不是很熟，但也从来没想过他竟然会发疯，还跳河自杀了！”<br/>
　　“我听人说，所有认识他的人都没能想到。”杜桑补了一句。<br/>
　　“有人死了已经够糟糕了，我想，熟悉他的人肯定更加伤心，”珂赛特分析道，“他是个好警察吗，爸爸？”<br/>
　　“他对工作非常热心，也从来不会被收买。”冉阿让简短地答道。他又坐了一会儿便告退了，回到房间里踱起了步。</p>
<p>　　沙威作为警察不算太差，这点可以肯定，但这能否说明他是个好警察呢？无论在什么情况下，无论是用金钱利诱还是用口舌说服，沙威绝不容许罪犯逍遥法外。这是他的好品质。他醉心于执行律法，不管他的差事多么讨厌和困难。另一方面……他是个铁面无情的人。他可以看着一位选民袭击雪地里的垂死妇人，还判了这妇人六个月的监禁，只因为她是个胆敢保护自己的妓女。冉阿让那时救下了芳汀，他尽了他的全力；但在沙威的一生中，肯定还有许多其他的芳汀。无可否认，沙威还直接造成了芳汀的死亡；她原本可以在珂赛特即将回来的美梦中平静地升上天堂，却被迫带着恐惧和痛苦离开了人世。<br/>
　　确实，沙威遇上那种状况并不是他的错，他只不过是遵循法律，正要完成他的工作。可是……或许沙威并非不是个好警察，但法律，他发誓要终身侍奉的法律，并不是公平而正确的。人类远非完美的造物，而法律从中选中了它的牺牲。沙威尊奉法律忠贞不二，他正是法律要求他成为的那种人。或许他是个好警察，但他本可以做得更好。那天晚上，他同意了冉阿让的请求，直到马吕斯平安获救之后才着手处理他的事情……要是沙威能一直那样做，他就不需要为沙威是什么样的人而苦恼了。<br/>
　　当然，他得弄清楚这个问题的答案；他不想其中有什么误会，可万一沙威真是个好人……<br/>
　　那天晚上，冉阿让花了很多时间猜测沙威的去向。沙威说过，他会等冉阿让和珂赛特告别之后再逮捕他，带他回去面对自己的命运。但等他转身一看，沙威却已经走了。究竟发生了什么，他为什么要走，又去了哪里，冉阿让完全想不出来，但他可没有去寻找沙威的想法。与早前的设想不同，他不必和珂赛特道别了，这很好，因为他完全不知道该如何向她解释；一想到即将和她分离，他就心如刀绞。他对痛苦非常熟悉，称得上是深有体会，但这次的痛苦会要了他的命。<br/>
　　去找沙威有什么意义呢？他根本不知道沙威去了哪里。难道他该敲开警署的门，告诉他们本该逮捕自己的警官突然失踪了吗？他不相信自己能够诌出一套像样的谎话；和警察扯上关系总叫他紧张，他连踏入警局的胆量都没有。要是他们认出了他该怎么办？这似乎不太可能，毕竟这么多年过去了，这里又是巴黎。但要是万一呢？他不可能想到该去河边找他。既然沙威决定要放过他——虽然他几乎不敢相信这居然是真的——那么他决不会打算跟在沙威后面，给他一个改变主意的机会。<br/>
　　看来沙威离开他家之后就去了河边。去了河边，还跳了下去。他们说他疯了。那晚冉阿让见过他。他很可能是最后一个见到沙威还活着的人，至少是最后一个说过话的。那天晚上沙威有任何精神错乱的迹象吗？他是不是错失了阻止悲剧发生的机会？<br/>
　　他料不到会在街垒见到沙威。毕竟那场战斗是为了反抗不公法律的束缚，为了替民众争取社会的进步。那些可怜的年轻人选的办法不好，冉阿让心想，但是他们该怎样才能改变社会呢？他也没有更好的主意。他也曾投身于滨海蒙特洛伊的发展；离开之后，他听过一些那个小镇的传闻。他没敢了解更多，因为他那时去救了商马第——这个选择一直重重坠在他的心口。拯救一个无辜的人并没有错，但他舍弃那个小镇也绝非正确。当时的他别无选择：要是没能从当地监狱里逃出来，他早已被铐走了。然而他的举动导致了严重的后果；这是他无法视而不见的。<br/>
　　沙威不像是那种觉得法律或政府有什么需要改进的人。他这样的人少之又少（当然那些有钱有势的人可能都得算上，毕竟他们是法律的制定者）；现在他居然对监狱的运作提了意见，考虑到他的品性，这不得不叫人目瞪口呆了。他怎么会在街垒呢？他的突然出现——一个过去的幽灵，一纸烦人的讨债书——使得冉阿让想起了早已抛在脑后的旧生活，想起自己满腔好意尽数化为乌有的那一刻；他被遣回土伦，只因为多年以前犯下的过错。他的罪行，包括违反假释条例在内，全都是在刚刚离开土伦的那几天犯下的。那时的他凶残暴虐，内心充满仇恨，正和之前十九年的他一样。那时还没有人给过他机会。<br/>
　　沙威也在街垒。出于某些原因，他没有告诉那些年轻人冉阿让是谁。但沙威认出了他。冉阿让刚在那儿见到他的时候就从他的眼神里看出来了。沙威在马德兰身上花了那么多时间寻找冉阿让的痕迹（他们在滨海蒙特洛伊熟识了多久之后沙威才起了疑心呢？难道是一开始？），这次又怎么会认不出他呢？从轻微的跛脚和过人的力量中分辨出遥远记忆中一名面目模糊的苦役犯并不容易，但沙威尽他所能研究过马德兰的一切。再说，除了变白的头发，冉阿让的外表在那之后并没发生什么大的改变。<br/>
　　他为什么不说呢？冉阿让当时有太多事情要烦恼，因而没有怀疑过自己的好运道；他也隐隐约约地想过，沙威可能没想出该怎么利用这个情报。既然他只是个等待被处决的探子，或许他并不认为那些革命者会关心冉阿让是不是苦役犯；毕竟，他们这群反叛者也不配得到他的警告。话说回来，会不会那时他的精神已经不正常了？有什么把他逼疯了吗？难道是因为他被抓到了？那些学生是怎么处置他的？又或许他那时还没疯？<br/>
　　还有，当冉阿让为了放跑他而假意要杀他的时候，他的举动也很古怪。他以为冉阿让确实要杀他，这很自然；老实说，要是沙威没这么想才麻烦哩。在他眼里，冉阿让只是个该死的苦役犯，再说他也确实提出了亲手处决沙威的要求。沙威对他说匕首这种野蛮的方法比枪更适合他时，显然并不怎么愉快；但冉阿让提醒自己，沙威并不真正了解他的为人。既然他以为自己就要被谋杀了，他是有权表示不满的。<br/>
　　不，更奇怪的还是冉阿让放走沙威时的事。沙威那时大吃一惊；在他离开之前，他说这样放走他实在叫他厌烦，他情愿被杀。既然冉阿让已经下定决心要放他走，难道他真的以为这句话能改变什么吗？以及，虽然沙威好像没有发现，但冉阿让注意到他又重新用“您”来称呼他了。<br/>
　　有什么本该多加注意的地方吗？沙威确实说过希望冉阿让能杀了他。当时冉阿让没有在意，以为沙威只是不想欠犯罪者一条命；但或许那时的他已经不太正常了。<br/>
　　他们后来见面时沙威已经回到了岗位上。他可以逮捕冉阿让——这也等于是送马吕斯去死，同时毁掉珂赛特的幸福；但他做出了正确的选择，救下了这对年轻人。他把马吕斯送回了家，居然还同意再给冉阿让一点时间。那时就该发现有什么不对劲的。难道沙威他对犯人不总是寸步不让、毫不留情吗？他没有听取芳汀的恳求，也拒绝给冉阿让三天时间把珂赛特接回来，甚至敢于当着芳汀的面和他起了争执，对那垂死的妇人没留下半分尊重。这样的他，竟然允许冉阿让去和珂赛特告别了？<br/>
　　要是他当时没有那么疲倦，那么痛苦，他本可以发现的。<br/>
　　哦，他想自己还是不会明白。沙威并不了解他，而他也从未真正了解过沙威。除了法律的化身，他身上肯定还有些别的什么，就像冉阿让也不仅仅是个服过苦役的累案犯。1824年离开滨海蒙特洛伊之后，他很久没见过沙威了——除了沙威无意间从德纳第手上救了他那次之外。<br/>
　　他是不是该做些什么？有什么他能做的吗？他是不是错过了救下沙威的机会？难道该让沙威逮捕他吗？他不是没有试过。见到沙威的时候，他非常明确地表示过自己不打算再跑了；他甚至已经为重返黑牢做了些心理准备。不过他不能马上就走，不然马吕斯就死定了；到时候珂赛特又该怎么办呢？<br/>
　　沙威疯了吗？<br/>
　　冉阿让忽然僵住了。今晚他想了很久，还没有找到任何支持沙威精神错乱的证据，但此刻他终于记起沙威对工作有多么投入、为了见到冉阿让老死在监狱里费了多少时间和心力。<br/>
　　他深知，按照身份地位向长官表示尊敬对沙威十分重要；但沙威对于马德兰的疑虑显然在此之上，才使得他违背自己的原则调查了很长时间。一探听到冉阿让尚未身亡、暂于巴黎藏身，沙威又亲自扮成乞丐去调查，还在他隔壁租了房间监视，逼得他最后躲进了修道院里。送冉阿让归案对沙威绝非可有可无。<br/>
　　然而当冉阿让向他举手投降、自愿要回牢里去的时候，沙威放走了他。<br/>
　　无论怎么解释，冉阿让都没法说服自己。就算发生了什么奇迹，沙威终于看出自己是个好人了——那种他十七年来一直努力成为的人——既然法律仍然要求他回土伦去，沙威就一定会把他送到。<br/>
　　冉阿让在脑海里描绘着那个自负和敬业的警探，对他心生同情。不管怎么想，沙威都不是个坏人。缺乏怜悯和善心是他的缺点，但是他对待自己也同样严苛，冉阿让对此无法嘲笑，只觉得他可怜。沙威付出了这么多努力，只为了做个无可指摘的完人——尽管他时常犯错，也从来没意识到——像他这样的人，最后竟然疯了？<br/>
　　沙威该有个更好的收场。<br/>
　　虽然沙威走上这条路可能和冉阿让没什么关系（除了曾经从那些革命者的手下救了他一命，让他有机会杀死自己之外），但眼见沙威这个骄傲的人，他的人生竟如此不光彩地落幕了，冉阿让心底有点伤感。<br/>
　　“安息吧，沙威，”他轻声说，“愿天主赦免您的罪；这不是您的本意，都怪折磨人的疯狂。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>